


Headstrong

by monkkeyslut



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkkeyslut/pseuds/monkkeyslut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy can't understand how he can be so stubborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headstrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Scar. Thanks for writing me fabulous Gruvia fluffs and sorry about how shit my title is. Hope this is what you wanted!~

“Nat _suuu,_ ” Lucy whines, waving her hand in the general direction of the bed, though it’s difficult since she is _tied to her bed._ “Untie me!”

The dragon slayer pokes his head out of the bathroom, grinning at her. His head is dripping water all over her rug, and beads of water are still running down his chest. Lucy swallows, figuring that if she were tied up for a different reason, she might not mind. But, she isn’t. She’s tied up because Natsu is a jerk and is going on a mission when he not only just got back, but when he got back _bleeding and dying._

Wendy had done a good job healing most of the internal damage, but the wound was still livid against his tanned skin, pink and long. It stretches from his right shoulder blade to just below his ribs, and each time Lucy sees it she is reminded that he is not as invincible as she thought he was. That one day he might go off and she will not see him again.

“—like it’s gonna be a problem. ‘Sides, I got the squirt with me so we’ll be fine.” He finishes, walking into the bedroom with a towel around his waist and one over his shoulders that he uses to dry his hair. Lucy tries to understand what he was saying. She knew Wendy was going with him, but still it was one of the harder missions.

“It’ll be a hard mission!” She protests, tugging at her bonds uselessly. “And why is Wendy even _letting_ you go?”

Natsu looks guilty for a second, before the look is replaced by a smile and a wink. “I just had to remind her who got her out of that trouble with those boys a while back—“

“—you _did not guilt her!”_

Natsu waves a dismissive hand at her and begins to get dressed. Lucy makes sure to stare hard and long at him, hoping he gets embarrassed by his nudity. Unfortunately for her, her boyfriend has no shame.

Her gaze softens when it lands on the long scar and she has to turn her face away, aware of the pout on her lips. “I just wish you wouldn’t push yourself.”

“Hypocrite,” Natsu counters happily, moving toward the bed to loosen the bonds on her feet. The relief is almost instant, and she rotates her ankles slowly, blinking up at him innocently.

“My hands too please? And I’m not a hypocrite.”

“Nope and yes you are. Do you remember who got beaten within an inch of her life during the Games?”

“Not my fault,” Lucy winces, remembering the look in Minerva’s face as she hit the celestial mage over and over.

Natsu sits on the bed by her stomach, making her tip toward him. She sighs, annoyed. “J-Just be careful, alright idiot? I mean I know you’re capable and everything but…don’t get distracted. I don’t think I could handle your whining after another surgery, got it?”

She hopes he doesn’t recognize the pain in her voice, but isn’t surprised when he does react. Natsu might be a bit dense sometimes, but he wasn’t an idiot, especially when it came to her. Reaching over with a sigh, Natsu untied her wrists from the bedframe, hunching forward with his arms resting on his knees. Lucy pulls her hands to her chests, rubbing her wrists.

The look on his face is one Lucy has only seen a few times in her life, and each time she sees it is more painful. He looks sad, upset with himself and maybe with her for being so worried. She doesn’t care though; someone has to worry about him, right?

Reaching out, Lucy curls her hand around his forearm and tugs him down beside her. Natsu flops down onto the bed beside her and watches her carefully, eyes guarded and wary. “It’ll be a piece of cake, promise.”

Her hand moves again, this time sliding up to hold his. “I know. I’m just a worry wart.”

Natsu nods, darting forward to kiss her. “Yeah, almost as bad as Juvia!”

“W- _what!?”_ Lucy sputters, sitting up and shoving him off the bed. “Yeah right, I’m not as bad as her!”

“Pretty bad,” Natsu jokes, eyes crinkling. He kisses her again, this time long and slow, something to remember while he’s away, and then he is at the door, bag slung over his shoulder, grinning.

“See ya soon, Luce.”

“Bye, you big fool.” She tries to pout, but her mouth twitches up against her will. “Be safe.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he laughs, but the wink he throws her tells her that he understands.

The apartment is quiet after that. Quiet and still, something Lucy isn’t really used to anymore. With a sigh, she heaves herself off the bed and moves to grab her things, deciding that a day at the guild with the girls won’t be _too_ bad.

 


End file.
